


Удача

by Melis_Ash



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Black Sails, Historical RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dark, F/M, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy, I ship Ned/Eliza a little, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Люди всегда разочаровывали его.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды Black Sails. Бета rose_rose.

Люди говорили, что Нед Лоу любит насилие, что он жаден до чужой крови и боли и ему доставляет удовольствие придумывать новые пытки, даже его команда шепталась об этом у него за спиной, но это была неправда, не вся правда, по крайней мере — Лоу любил власть. С детства, с тех пор, когда вытаскивал у прохожих кошельки на улицах Лондона. Люди были так глупы, так беспечны, и маленький Нед ощущал себя божеством, насаждающим собственные порядки, воплощением невидимой силы, рока. Его сверстники уже тогда боялись его.  
— Почему я должен позволять тебе жить в своем районе? — надменно цедил он, король околотка, божок здешних улиц. — Что ты можешь мне предложить? — и они в страхе склонялись перед ним.  
Тех, кто не мог ничего дать ему, Нед жестоко избивал. У него была своя маленькая армия прихлебателей, тех, кто таскался за ним, заискивая, потому что им казалось, он давал, им власть. На самом деле власть была лишь у него, они были овцами, послушными и тупыми. Ни у кого из них не хватало смелости быть как он, они могли только идти рядом и пытаться подражать ему.  
Нед смотрел на них — годы шли, а они не менялись, — и ему было скучно. Он хотел большего, хотел власти над теми, кто был достоин его. Он сел на корабль и отплыл в Новый свет.  
Америка была большой, много больше, чем Нед Лоу мог представить себе. Это пьянило его. Бескрайние земли, много возможностей. Одно время он был траппером — не из-за денег, он мог достать их другими способами, воруя, взламывая дома, как делал это в Англии. Но он шел по бескрайнему лесу, и эта земля подчинялась ему. Он чувствовал себя завоевателем. Однако он был дитя города, цивилизации, в конце концов, и нуждался в людях, которые смотрели бы на него, шли бы за ним. Дикие животные, которых он убивал ради ценного меха, недостаточно тешили его самолюбие.  
Лоу вернулся в Бостон (ему все еще снились по ночам бескрайние леса) и, чтобы наглушить навалившуюся тоску, женился. Он даже пытался быть хорошим семьянином — это оказалась не такая уж ужасная вещь, Элиза была мила и смотрела на него, как на божество (может, потому он и выбрал её, думал Лоу). Она готовила для него и стирала, и у них было собственное маленькое королевство. Но она не смогла родить ему наследника. Их сын умер во младенчестве, а потом умерла Элиза, когда рожала дочь. Их королевство рассыпалось в прах.  
Он окрестил дочь в ближайшей церкви и, оставив её на милость судьбы и родственников Элизы, нанялся на корабль, который шел в Гондурас. Скука снова навалилась на него.  
Они занимались добычей кампешевого дерева. Кровавого дерева, как называли его. Срезы стволов, красные поначалу, синели до черноты подобно разлагающимся трупам. Древесину грузили на корабль — погрузкой занимался Лоу — и ему порой казалось странным, что над ней не кружат тучи мух.  
В лагере на берегу он слушал по ночам звуки джунглей и вспоминал свое трапперское житье. У костра ребята рассказывали байки о знаменитых пиратах, и, может, тогда эта мысль впервые посетила его. В Бостоне он работал в доках одно время, чинил корабли. Запах моря и водорослей уже тогда будоражил его. Что-то огромное, бескрайнее, смертельно опасное. Мысль об этом волновала кровь. Люди разочаровали его — не ровня ему, всего лишь расходный материал — но это... это ощущалось чем-то большим.  
Ему нужен был повод, и дурак-капитан дал его — всего пара грубых слов, достаточно, чтобы схватиться за ружье. (Всегда должна быть видимость правил, по которым ты играешь, иначе тебе не будут подчиняться). «Я защищал ваши права», — сказал он потом свои людям. Этой лжи оказалось достаточно, чтобы подчинить их. «Овцы», — презрительно думал Лоу.  
Они захватывали корабли и убивали людей, даже плавали одно время вместе с этим ослом Джорджем Лоутером — он был глуп, но знал многое о море, у него можно было учиться, не роняя себя. Идиот даже не понял, кто перед ним, поверил Лоу, считал своим учеником, когда тот просто использовал его.  
Иногда Лоу спрашивал себя, где границы терпению его людей, их слепоте. Они были так смехотворны в своем страхе, своем подчинении. Он испытывал их, раз за разом, ловя малейший проблеск непокорности в их глазах. «Ну давайте же, взбунтуйтесь против меня, дайте мне повод показать полную силу!» Но они были до нелепости слабы. Только мили волн, остающиеся за кормой, утешали его.  
Ему было скучно. Он выдумывал разнообразные пытки для пленных. Поджигал им пальцы, обматывая их промасленной бечевкой. Плоть прогорала до костей, и запах сожженного человеческого мяса услаждал его. Заставлял пленных голышом бегать по палубе, пока их избивали плетьми. Одному португальскому капитану — тот выбросил за борт всю корабельную казну, когда стало ясно, что захвата корабля не избежать, — отрезал губы. Не потому, что был зол, — из интереса. Кажется, у этого парня было чуть больше смелости, чем у других, Лоу хотелось испытать его. Но когда Лоу поджарил отрезанные губы на огне и заставил капитана есть их, тот принялся визжать, в ужасе вращая глазами. Свежее мясо, покрытое чуть обугленной корочкой, выглядело и пахло почти аппетитно.  
— Ну, давай же, одну мне, другую тебе, — Лоу помахал еще горячим куском плоти у раззявленного окровавленного рта португальца. — Ешь, или пристрелю! — он приставил пистолет к голове пленника, и тот покорно проглотил собственную плоть. «Еще одна овца».  
Они все подчинялись ему рано или поздно, и это было так невыносимо скучно, что Лоу хотелось убить их всех — разрезать на кусочки, заставить оставшихся в живых есть своих товарищей, а потом прикончить и их. «Ну же, поднимите мятеж против меня!» Он ждал этого, жаждал этого, мечтал об этом, но они продолжали подчиняться ему.  
Когда после захвата «Удачи» Лоу направил свой корабль в сторону Нью-Провиденса — нужно было запастись едой перед плаванием в Каролину — то подумал, что, может, хотя бы в этом логове пиратов будет не так скучно.  
Впрочем, он не слишком верил, что ему повезет.


End file.
